powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Mission 18: Cooperative Operations 3000 Meters in the Earth
is the eighteenth episode of Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. Plot When the EMC detects a MegaZord underneath the Earth, Hiromu, Ryuuji, and Masato must travel underground to stop the MegaZord, while Beet J. Stag and Yoko hold off the Metaloid on the ground. Synopsis While Yoko gets into an argument with Hiromu while she is studying beetles, Kuroki talks to Ryuji about the new development from Masato and Beet J. Stag before they are alerted to not only a Metaloid created in the Gunno district but Vaglass Megazord's arrival within seconds before no longer being detected. Arriving to find a hole 3,000 meters deep, the Go-Busters are at wits end on how to get down before being alerted to the Metaloid in the nearby factory. As Kuroki and the others analyze the hole, the Go-Busters find Drilloid 2 and fight him before he escapes underground. By then, Kuroki reveals that there is a vein of raw Enetron souce underground before he gets a call from Masato. Taking Hiromu and Ryuji with him, using the former's Weakpoint to force his assistance, Masato leaves J with Yoko to track down Drilloid 2. Though confused by J's antics, Yoko is surprised when Drilloid 2 appears as she and J transform to fight the Metaloid. Yoko's Weakpoint soon takes effect and Drilloid 2 stops her from eating a sweet. However, Stag Buster holds him off so she can replenish her strength with some tree sap. Even though Stag Buster reveals that Masato has ordered him to follow her (by making J order himself to do it), Yellow Buster does not mind, just as they finish the Metaloid off. At that time, using the BC-04 to get to the bottom of the hole, Go-Buster Ace defends them while a pair of BugZords appear on the surface for the GT-02 Gorilla to deal while the Megazord finds himself facing DrillZord 2 and even more BugZords. After having Beet Buster lower the BC-04's crane down, Red Buster has Go-Buster Ace use the BC-04 to reel the Megazord back up to the surface. With the RH-03 Rabbit supporting GT-02 Gorilla in destroying the BugZords, and while Go-Buster Ace takes out the ones below, SJ-05 arrives in Animal Mode and carries DrillZord 2 into the city as Go-Buster Beet fights the Vaglass Megazord before finishing it off. Soon after, Masato goes ballistic on J for blabbering about the orders he gave him to help Yoko. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Songs *'OP': Busters Ready Go! *Perfect Mission *'ED': Kizuna ~ Go-Busters! Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside Kamen Rider Fourze episode 40, Principle or Pathos. *'Viewership': 3.3% *GoBuster Beet uses its weapons for the first time. *Enter (Syo Jinnai) doesn't appear in this episode. This is Enter's first non-appearance since Mission 14: Ça va? Rescue Operation and the first time Syo Jinnai has not appeared at all, as he voiced Hiromu when he disguised himself as Enter in Mission 14. *A catch-up talk of the first twenty episodes of Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters was aired as part of the special event on TV Asahi. http://www.jefusion.com/2012/07/super-hero-max-2012-to-air-this-august.html DVD/Blu-ray releases Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Volume 5 features episodes 17-20: Mission 17: Its Name is Go-Buster Beet!, Mission 18: Cooperative Operations 3000 Meters In the Earth, Mission 19: My Combination! Buster Heracles and Mission 20: 5-Man Concentration! Great Go-Buster!. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/go-bus.html Go-Busters DVD Vol 5.jpg|''Go-Busters'' Volume 5, DVD cover Go-Busters Blu-ray Vol 5.jpg|''Go-Busters'' Volume 5, Blu-ray cover See Also (fight footage & story) References External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢地底3000メートルの共同作業｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢地底3000メートルの共同作業｣ Category:Sentai episodes Category:Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters